Take me trick or treating!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Weechesters! Sam wants to go trick or treating but Dad is gone. Dean takes him anyway and they get caught. Contains parental spanking of a minor. Don't like don't read. Story/Poem I don't own supernatural characters. I just borrow them.


Sam Winchester was 8 and he wanted to go trick or treating.

Dad bellowed "Maybe, quit arguing or your backside I'll be heating"

"But Daddy, all the other kids are going. You're not being fair!"

"Come over here now." Dad yelled and pulled out the desk chair.

"You don't disrespect me." He stated putting Sam over his knee.

"NOOO, I'm sorry. It not fair! Stop being mean," Was his plea.

John didn't spank him hard. This was more to get Sam's attention.

Yes, Sam will cry but dad calls it a backside warming intervention.

Poor little Sammy was crying before the first swat even landed.

Eight mild swats later, 'no more yelling at me' Dad Commanded.

"Yes sir, sorry." Sammy cried hugging his dad as tight as he can.

From outside Dean heard Sammy crying, he dropped his ball and ran

As he hurried into the living room dad yelled "I didn't kill him sport."

Dean got close to Sam and rubbed his back to offer brotherly support.

"Boys I'll try to get back in time to take you but I don't think I will.

I have to leave in the morning to meet Caleb, you both know the drill.

Don't answer the door, lay the salt lines and No going outside at all."

"Yes sir" they both say. "Sam corner time, now turn and face the wall."

Dad hugged them both and tucked them in and said "I love you guys."

When they awoke their dad was gone but he left them a surprise.

On the table were a Halloween book and a bag of stuff for each boy.

The bag was full of candy and cookies and each bag had one toy.

They minded well and stayed put and did what they were told to do.

But when Halloween came and dad was still gone, Sam's anger grew.

Dean did all he could to make sure that Sam had a little fun that night.

They dressed up in whatever Dean created and tuned out the light.

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and said "this might be a little gory."

They got a flashlight out and sat and read the Halloween story.

"It's time to tell tales of ghouls, goblins and ghosts

Of bats flying and spooky scarecrows on posts

Of witches in black hats cackling while stirring their brew

And Zombies rising from the ground looking to make brain stew

Heed my warnings, beware and don't go out alone

Because once you hear it you'll fear the undead's moan

The Vampires hear the sound of your heart beating

Then want to get your blood so they can start eating  
Monsters, spirits and Devils all get to roam free

You hear the black cat meow and the scream of the Banshee,

The sounds of trick or treating and you see pumpkin light

You hear something wailing and things that go bump in the night

The air is crisp you feel the cool breeze blow through your hair

When you hear an owl hooting and an evil laugh you say a prayer."

Sam snuggled a little closer to Dean because he was getting scared.

Dean didn't say a thing he just pulled a blanket over them and shared.

"I'm going to kill you" you think you hear whispered in the wind.

You glance and see a man that looked at you and grinned."

Sam moved a little closer pretending to try to see the book.

Dean moved the book closer so Sam could really take a look.

"You quicken your pace as you hear foot steps following you.

Your heart is beating much faster than you know it ought to.

You get to your door and you fumble and drop your keys.

Something touches you "Don't kill me" you say from your knees.

"Are you all right?" You hear the voice of another.

And look up into the face of your big brother."

Both boys laughed. Dean loved hearing his little brother's giggles.

And when Dean started to tickle Sam he got a case of the wiggles.

They ended up rolling around in a ball as they fell down.

Sam pouted "Deano can't you please just take me around town?"

"I know I will regret this but come on tiger I'll take you out"

Sam jumped up and down excited and they left with a shout.

They were gone around and hour and were having lots of fun.

"We need to head back" Dean smiled their night was about done.

"Thank you so much Dean, I owe you! I don't know what to say."

"I'll hold you to that, shit Sammy that's the Impala's in the drive way."

"Sam, Dad's going to blister both our butts and our ears."

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to." Sam whispered through his tears.

"It's okay tiger. I'll take most of the blame since I took you around."

"You don't have to Dean, but thank you." Sam cried looking down.

Dean had fun with Sammy but somehow he knew trouble was fated.

"Let's go before Dad gets even madder." Dean anxiously stated.

"Wait Sammy; stash most of your candy out here in your fort.

Dad will take it. Tell him we went to a few houses when you report."

They walked in the door feeling guilty towards a very angry dad.

They were supposed to stay put and Dad is really quite mad.

"Where were you? You know you weren't supposed to leave.

The door was to stay shut, and you weren't to go outside I believe."

"It was my choice; I took Sammy out to a few houses in town."

"And I was upset I wanted to trick or treat." Sam said with a frown.

"So you wanted to trick or treat and you chose to take him and go?

If I'm not mistaken I make the rules you follow, this you both know."

"Yes sir" they both said their heads hung down in shame.

"Eyes front!" Dad bellowed. "As I see it you're both to blame."

"Dad please, Sammy wanted to go but wouldn't have if I didn't say yes."

"Well it seems to me that both of you got yourselves into this mess.

Boys you both know the rules and know how this is going to proceed.

Go put your candy on the table." They went and did as Dad decreed.

"Dean, plant your self over in the corner. Sam come here you go first."

Dean hated to hear Sammy cry but knew the last always got the worst.

Dad pulled down Sam's costume pants and bared his backside.

Sam was put over Dad's knee and tears down his cheeks did slide.

This spanking was just a little harder than the one the other day.

John was really scared to come home to find the kids had gone away.

He hoped they chose to disobey him and went out trick or treating.

The other options that could've happened caused his heart faster beating.

The boys needed to understand that his orders are to be adhered to.

So the spanking didn't stop until Sam's backside was a bright red hue.

He held his youngest and rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

He sat him up and hugged him tight and kissed him on the crown.

"I love you son and I couldn't bear to think of life without you."

"I'm sorry dad. I thought you were just being mean. I love you too."

Dad helped him to redress and held and rocked his little boy.

Sam fell asleep. John laid him on his tummy and kissed his pride and joy.

He sighed, grabbed the hairbrush and had one more boy to deal with.

"Want to tell me why you disobeyed me?" "No sir, I plead the fifth."

"Let's get this over with drop 'em both and bend over my knee."

Dean eyed the hairbrush and knew that 12 licks was the decree.

He did as instructed got into position and waited for the swats to start.

He felt guilty about worrying his dad and Sam's spanking, it hurt his heart.

Dad rained firm swat after swat on Dean's bare backside.

Dean tried to remain stoic but eventually broke down and cried.

John grabbed the hairbrush when Dean' butt was properly red.

"What you did was very careless Dean you're getting 12." Dad said.

Dad helped him fix his clothes, grabbed him and held his boy tight.

Dean who hates chick flick moments thought that this felt right.

Both boys knew that getting their backsides warmed was a given.

But by going over dad's knee they knew they had been forgiven.

"You know I love you don't you son. You scared me to death."

Dean felt so bad he couldn't stop his tears or catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. I love you too. It's just I dad I hate to see Sammy pout."

"I know how you feel but you're in charge when I'm gone without a doubt."

"Dad I just wonder if you can tell me one thing. When we'll get our candy back?"

"Go to bed right now Dean!" Dad laughed and gave Dean a light smack.

"Thanks for the presents and the book dad and for trying to make the day fun."

"You're welcome Dean. I'm glad you liked it go to sleep my son."

Many words of thanks were swirling round and round in John's head.

As he later looked in on his two boys safe and sound in Sam's bed.


End file.
